I Though They Were A Ghost Couple Who Making Out
by Ben-Xing
Summary: "HYUNG!GAWATTTT!"/"LUHAN-HYUNG! BAHAYA!"/"Ini bukan masalah suaraku. Tapi Yifan-hyung. Dia tidak ada di kamarnya."/"Yixing-hyung. Dia menghilang."/"SIAPAPUN! BAWAKAN AKU KEPALA CHANYEOL YANG TERPISAH DARI TUBUHNYA SEKARANG JUGA!"/"Kalau begitu nikahkan saja Junmyeon-hyung."/Sebuah fic tentang pernikahan KrisLay/FanXing dan takdir untuk KyungMyeon/SuDo and a little bit of Kaihun
1. Chapter 1

"HYUNG! GAWATTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Jongdae menerobos pintu kamar Luhan tanpa permisi. Mengabaikan Luhan yang hampir menjatuhkan gelas di tangannya. Luhan tahu Jongdae itu pemilik suara paling tinggi di antara semua member EXO. Tapi itu juga tidak berarti menambah haknya untuk berteriak-teriak di kamarnya.

"HOSH! HOSH! HOSH! Luhan-hyung! Ada masalah besar! HOSH! HOSH! HOSH!" Nafas Jongdae tersenggal-senggal. Seolah ia baru saja mengikuti Lomba Marathon. Padahal sebenarnya ia hanya berlari dari seberang kamar Luhan.

"Tenanglah Jongdae! Kau bisa membunuhku dengan suaramu itu." Luhan mengusap pelan punggung Jongdae. Membantu lelaki teman satu grupnya itu menyambung nafasnya.

"Ini bukan masalah suaraku. Tapi Yifan-hyung. Dia tidak ada di kamarnya." Mungkin Luhan akan benar-benar menjatuhkan gelasnya jika tadi Jongdae tidak merebut dan menghabiskan isinya dalam satu tegukan.

"Kau jangan bercanda Kim Jongdae! Satu jam lagi dia akan menikah dan kau bilang dia tidak ada di kamarnya! Ya Tuhan!" Luhan adalah tipe orang yang suka bercanda. Ia juga suka ketika Jongdae berusaha menghibur para member di sela-sela latihan atau ketika mereka beristirahat di dorm. Tapi jika sekarang dia sedang bercanda, Luhan tidak segan-segan memberi tendangan penalty gratis pada adik kesayangannya itu.

"Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Lima menit lagi kita akan berangkat ke tempat pemberkatan. Buat apa aku ber..."

"LUHAN-HYUNG! BAHAYA!" Hanya satu yang bisa dibayangkan Luhan saat suara Jongdae dan suara Baekhyun bersatu.

KIAMAT!

.

.

.

Title : I Though They Were A Ghost Couple Who Making Out

Author : Ben-Xing

Pairing : KyungMyeon, slight FanXing, KaiHun, LuMin

WARNING : BL, typo(s) bertebaran, EYD amburadul

Pemainnya milik diri mereka masing-masing, tapi fic ini milik Ben-Xing

.

.

.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk membunuhku selain dengan suara kalian?" Luhan tidak bisa percaya bagaimana ia dulu bisa tahan hidup satu atap bersama dua orang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Itu masalah gampang. Aku bisa membunuhmu kapan saja. Sekarang masalahnya adalah Yixing-hyung. Dia menghilang." Baekhyun sudah tidak perlu mencari cara lain untuk membunuh Luhan. Ia sekarang sudah berhasil membunuh lelaki asal Cina itu.

"Aku tahu kalian suka bercanda. Tapi tolong jangan sekarang. Lebih baik kita segera berangkat ke tempat pemberkatan." Luhan mencoba bersabar sedikit. Baekhyun dan Jongdae itu sangat rusuh. Apalagi jika ditambah Chanyeol. Meski yang berbicara hanya tiga orang, tapi pasti akan terasa seperti tawuran satu kampung.

"Dengar, hyung. Jika aku bercanda aku tidak mungkin sampai menumpahkan eyeliner kesayanganku. Ya Tuhan! Padahal aku hanya mengambil eyeliner di kamarku tidak ada lima menit. Tapi Yixing-hyung sudah lenyap dari kamarnya." Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Luhan dan Jongdae. Membuat lelaki yang yang paling muda di antara mereka menggerutu kesal karena ulah Baekhyun yang membuatnya pusing.

"Apa kalian sudah menghubunginya?" Luhan berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Berhadapan dengan Jongdae dan Baekhyun itu sama saja dengan merebut permen kapas anak umur tiga tahun yang sedang menangis karena kehilangan balonnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menghubunginya? Hpnya saja ada di atas ranjangnya." Seingat Luhan, Yixing tidak memiliki masalah sebelumnya. Ia hanya merasa gugup menghadapi pernikahannya ini. Tapi Luhan juga sudah menenangkannya. Lalu kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang?

"Lulu-ge, Yifan-ge tidak ada dimana-mana. Aku hanya menemukan hpnya di atas meja." Lapor Tao dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ternyata umurnya yang semakin bertambah tidak mengubah sifat cengengnya. Yifan itu gege kesayangan Tao dan dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam sebelum pernikahannya ia malah menghilang. Tentu saja Tao pasti akan dibanjiri dengan air mata.

"Apa mungkin mereka diculik? Atau mungkin ini ulah fans? Oh God! OH NO!"

"Jangan gila Jongdae! Pernikahan ini rahasia. Publik tidak ada yang tahu. Kita hanya mengundang para keluarga kita." Baekhyun membentak Jongdae. Ia tidak mau terhasut pikiran-pikiran aneh Jongdae. Menurutnya imajinasi Jongadae itu terlalu tinggi. Meski sebenarnya imajinasinya sama dengan Jongdae, atau mungkin malah lebih tinggi.

"Aku tidak menemukan kunci mobil Yifan. Seingatku, aku meletakkannya di atas meja." Nada bicara Junmyeon tenang. Tapi langkahnya saat memasuki kamar Luhan sangat terburu-buru.

"Ck! Sebenarnya apa mau naga gila itu! Dulu saat promosi Overdose tiba-tiba dia menghilang, dan malah vakum dari EXO. Sekarang satu jam sebelum acara pernikahannya dia juga tiba-tiba menghilang. Entahlah! Aku menyerah!" Luhan terduduk lemas di sofa kamarnya. Tangannya memegang kepalanya yang sepertinya beberapa detik lagi akan pecah. Padahal ia kira duo BaekChen yang akan membunuhnya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir malah lelaki yang ia hormati sebagai leader itu yang memecahkan kepalanya.

Getaran dari hpnya membuat Luhan merogoh saku celananya. Mengerutkan dahinya heran saat mendapati tulisan di layar hpnya.

'Baozi is calling...'

" _Lu, kau dimana sekarang?"_ Luhan memang tidak melihat Minseok. Tapi ia bisa merasakan kekhawatiran dalam suaranya.

" _Aku masih di hotel dengan yang lainnya. Bukankah kau seharusnya menjemput para orang tua?"_

" _Iya. Aku sudah menjemput mereka semua. Bahkan aku sekarang sudah di tempat acara. Tapi aku bingung. Bukankah seharusnya aku di antar ke Haesindang Park? Tapi kenapa aku malah sekarang berada di Hotel Park Hyatt?"_

" _Maksudmu? Mungkin saja sopir..."_

" _Tidak, Lu! Disini bahkan sudah ada dekorasi pernikahan yang pernah diceritakan Yifan padaku."_

" _Ya Tuhan! Apalagi ini? Ya sudah! Aku akan segera kesana!"_

Luhan menutup hpnya dengan kasar. Mata rusanya menatap tajam pada empat lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, hyung? Kau tahu 'kan tatapanmu itu mengerikan." Luhan memang manis. Tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit pula yang mengatakan ia cantik. Ia juga bukan tipe orang yang mudah marah. Tapi jika sudah melayangkan tatapan seperti itu. Bahkan manajer-hyungpun langsung kikuk.

"Siapa yang memesan tempat pernikahan kemarin?" Suara Luhan terdengar sangat tegas. Bukan nada-nada santai yang bisanya ia gunakan.

"Aku dan Chanyeol-hyung yang kemarin pergi memesan. Tapi aku hanya mengantarkannya. Yang mengurusi semuanya Chanyeol-hyung. Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa." Ucap Tao pelan. Meski ia bisa menghajar habis-habisan preman yang mengganggunya. Tapi ia paling takut pada para gege-nya. Apalagi jika sedang marah.

"Memangnya ada apa, hyung? Kenapa kau menanyakan Chanyeol?" Meski seperti apapun suasananya. Suara Junmyeon pasti terdengar sangat halus dan lembut. Terlihat sekali ia berusaha menenangkan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika aku mengatakan bahwa tempat yang Chanyeol pesan itu salah?" Wajah Luhan terlihat datar. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua berita yang ia terima pagi ini.

"Maksud, gege? Tempat yang kemarin kami pesan itu salah?" Tao menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Jongdae masih menatap Luhan penasaran. Ekspresi Junmyeon sudah tidak perlu ditebak lagi. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi dari wajah datar Luhan

"Seharusnya dia memesan tempat di Haesindang Park. Tapi ia malah memesan di Hotel Park Hyatt. Bahkan semua dekorasi dan peralatan sudah siap disana."

"Yeah. Hanya kurang pengantinnya saja." Tambah Junmyeon datar. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah berteriak-teriak keluar kamar Luhan.

"SIAPAPUN! BAWAKAN AKU KEPALA CHANYEOL YANG TERPISAH DARI TUBUHNYA SEKARANG JUGA!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ia sudah lelah sejak tadi berdebat dengan kepala catering yang menangani pernikahan dua hyungnya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Ia baru sampai di Korea tadi pagi. Baru saja ia ingin mengunjungi teman-teman satu grupnya. Tapi ia malah dilimpahi tanggung jawab mengurus makanan. Mereka pikir perjalanan Jepang-Korea ini tidak jauh.

Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah mengurusi konsumsi acara yang diselenggarakan secara tertutup ini. Yang menjadi pokok pikirannya sejak ia diberi tanggungan ini hanyalah penanggung jawab dekorasi.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan. Tapi kami sudah memastikan semua makanan yang kami sajikan ini adalah makanan yang dipesan." Lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kepala catterring ini berkata dengan mimik yang lebih dari sopan. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia tidak berbohong. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin mengelaknya lagi. Tapi percuma. Ia tidak punya cukup bukti. Ia hanya diberi tahu Baekhyun daftar makanan yang dipesan lewat telepon. Bukan berupa bukti pemesanan.

Getaran yang dihasilkan hpnya membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lelaki berusia sekitar 40 tahunan itu. Tangannya menggeser pelan tombol hijau di layar yang bertuliskan 'ByunBaek is calling...'

" _Yobos..."_

" _Soo! Kau ada dimana sekarang?"_

" _Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku ada di tempat acara pernikahan."_

" _Maksudku, apa kau berada di Hotel Park Hyatt?"_

" _Iya. Baek! Disini ada masalah!"_

" _Huh? Masalah? Masalah apalagi?"_

" _Tadi kau memberitahuku bahwa makanan yang dipesan adalah masakan Korea dan Cina. Tapi saat aku tiba disini, semua meja sudah dipenuhi dengan masakan Italia! Eh! Apa maksudmu? Apa ada masalah lain?"_

" _Asal kau tahu saja! Kita sekarang akan menghadiri sebuah pernikahan tanpa mempelai pengantin. Dan tempat yang sedang kau injak itu salah!"_

" _Apa maksudmu, Baek? Pernikahan tanpa pengantin? Tempat yang salah? Aku sama sekali tidak menger..."_

" _Aku juga sama sekali tidak mengerti. Yang jelas, sekarang Yifan-hyung dan Yixing-hyung menghilang. Dan tempat yang seharusnya Chanyeol pesan itu Haesindang Park, bukan Hotel Park Hyatt!"_

" _Tapi bagaimana bi...?"_

" _Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Sekarang kami sedang menuju kesana. Oh Ya! Apa kau melihat Chanyeol?"_

" _Hm?... Ya. Aku melihatnya. Dia berdiri cukup jauh dariku. Aku juga bisa melihat ada malaikat maut berdiri di belakangnya."_

.

.

.

"Hyung, cepatlah! Ternyata Chanyeol juga salah memesan makanan. Aku tidak mau kalah start dengan Kyungsoo yang ingin menguliti Chanyeol. Aku ingin mendapatkan giginya. Pasti bisa berguna untuk bel rumahku." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Junmyeon yang tengah menyetir. Membuatnya sedikit kuwalahan menghadapi lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Junmyeon jadi mulai tidak yakin apa mereka bisa sampai di tempat tujuan dengan selamat jika Baekhyun masih saja menggoyang-goyangkan badannya dengan keras.

"Tenanglah, Baekhyun! Sekarang lebih baik kita memikirkan kemana perginya Yifan dan Yixing. Pernikahan ini tidak mungkin bisa berjalan tanpa mereka berdua." Junmyeon berusaha berkonsentrasi menyetir meski Baekhyun dan Jongdae sedang berulah di belakang. Tao yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka hanya bisa diam dan sedikit menyahuti. Ia akan dimarahi Baekhyun jika ia menyetujui usul Jongdae. Tapi ia juga akan dihabisi Jongdae jika ia mendukung ide Baekhyun. Sedangkan lelaki paliang tua di antara mereka yang duduk di samping Junmyeon sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sudahlah, hyung! Itu masalah nanti. Lagipula kita juga tidak tahu tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka. Sekarang masalahnya aku ingin sekali menjadikan rambut Chanyeol itu kemoceng di rumahku." Junmyeon tidak bisa membayangkan bagimana keadaan Chanyeol jika sudah bertemu degan Duo BaekChen ini. Ia hanya bisa mendoakan keselamatan Chanyeol, meski kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

Sebenarnya Junmyeon memilki tanggung jawab lain di tempat acara. Tapi dua maknae mereka terlalu baik untuk menolak permintaan Junmyeon agar menggantikannya. Ia berkilah ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan dengan Yifan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri. Ini masih pagi. Lagipula dia juga tidak sedang sendirian. Jadi tidak mungkin ada mahluk yang selalu membuat Tao berteriak-teriak ketakutan berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Kecuali, mahluk itu juga ingin ikut menjadi saksi pernikahan Yifan dengan Yixing.

Chanyeol melangkah keluar, ia baru menyelesaikan urusan dengan orang yang akan menikahkan Yifan dengan Yixing. Untung saja orang tersebut mau menikahkan pasangan sesama jenis. Kalo tidak, bisa-bisa ia kehilangan lehernya karena Yifan pasti akan menggorok leher siapapun yang merusak acaranya ini.

Baru saja ia kan menghubungi Jongdae untuk menanyakan persiapan kedua mempelai pengantin. Tapi tangannya sudah ditarik paksa oleh seseorang.

"YAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? SIAPA-" Chanyeol langsung menutup mulutnya saat melihat orang yang menyeretnya itu.

"Baekhyun! Apa yang...AWWWW PUNGGUNGKU!" Chanyeol bisa merasakan punggungnya mencium manis dinding yang ada di belakangnya ini. Ia tidak mungkin marah pada lelaki di hadapannya ini. Meski Baekhyun membunuhnya, ia tidak akan memarahinya. Tentu saja, nyawanya saja sudah dicabut lebih dulu oleh Baekhyun. Bagaimana ia bisa memarahinya.

Indra keenam Chanyeol bisa merasakan ada empat pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam. Seakan ia adalah playboy gadungan yang tertangkap basah sedang bercumbu dengan anak presiden. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah menghabiskan hidupnya separuh lebih bersama empat lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini. Jadi ia sudah sangat hafal setiap sifat para membernya.

Tao yang akan memukulkan tongkat wushunya pada siapapun secara tidak sadar jika ia terlalu kesal.

Junmyeon yang akan mengucapkan kata-kata dengan nada terlalu tenang tapi sangat pedas jika kesabarannya sudah di ujung batas.

Jongdae yang bisa membunuh dengan suaranya yang terlampau jauh di atas rata-rata.

Baekhyun yang bisa melempar sepatunya saat berada di depan presiden jika ia rasa perlu. Dan masalahnya perasaan Baekhyun sedang rusak karena baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya.

"Aku kira kalian belum datang. Baru saja aku mau menghubungi Jongdae. Yifan-hyung dan Yixing-hyung mana? Bukankah seharusnya kalian berangkat bersama mereka?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Melupakan rasa ngilu yang membakar punggungnya. Baekhyun sangat kuat. Ia bahkan bisa menggendong Kyungsoo dari lantai satu ke lantai dua dorm. Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan ia bisa meremukkan tulang punggungnya.

Chanyeol menjulurkan leher panjangnya, menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah. Mencari keberadaan dua lelaki yang _**seharusnya**_ akan menjadi sepasang suami-suami itu.

"Kau mau darimana dulu? Dari atas atau bawah? Dengan tangan atau gigi?" Suara Baekhyun berdengung keras di telinga Chanyeol. Bayangan Baekhyun yang memulai dari atas dengan giginya, sedangkan tangannya berada di rambut Chanyeol. Atau bayangan Baekhyun berada di bawah dengan gigi dan tangannya yang bekerjasama dalam satu bagian benar-benar membuat tubuh Chanyeol terasa panas.

"Kenapa bahasamu terdengar sangat ambigu? Sebenarnya kau ingin menguliti Chanyeol atau bercumbu dengannya?" Suara Jongdae hanya dibalasi tatapan tajam oleh Baekhyun. Sedangkan telinga Chanyeol bisa merekam kata 'menguliti' dengan sangat baik.

"Huh? Menguliti?" Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap tak percaya lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Iya. Makanya kami bertanya, kau mau dikuliti darimana dulu?" Suara Jongdae terdengar sangat ringan. Tidak mempedulikan bahwa apa yang akan ia lakukan bisa membuatnya menginap di kantor polisi.

"Junmyeon-hyung..." Suara Chanyeol sangat lirih. Wajahnya dibuat semelas mungkin, membuat Jongdae yang melihatnya ingin muntah.

Chanyeol masih tidak percaya ucapan Jongdae. Jongdae dan Baekhyun itu adalah orang yang nekat. Mereka tidak memikirkan kapan dan dimana mereka berada untuk melakukan kegilaannya. Dan orang yang paling waras di ruangan ini hanya Junmyeon. Mengingat tidak ada harapan agar Tao membelanya.

Junmyeon mendesah pelan. Bagaimanapun juga ia bukan lagi leader EXO. Jadi tidak ada tanggung jawab lagi untuk mengurus para lelaki yang hampir membuatnya mati karena darah tinggi di setiap detiknya. Tapi kenapa mereka masih saja bergantung padanya?

"Waktu itu kau disuruh Yifan untuk memesan tempat dimana?" Junmyeon berusaha sabar. Ia menyimpan energinya. Berjaga-jaga jika akan ada kejutan lagi.

"Hotel Park... Park... Park..." Chanyeol berusaha mengingat nama hotel tempat ia dan teman-temannya berada sekarang.

"Yang jelas bukan Park Chanyeol!" Ucapan Jongdae benar-benar tidak membantu.

"Kau tahu, hyung? Kita salah memesan tempat. Seharusnya kita memesan di Haesindang Park. Bukan di Hotel Park Hyatt." Ucapan Tao hanya bisa membuat mulut Chanyeol membuka lebar. Ia tidak mengira Tao bisa membuat detak jantungnya hampir berhenti.

"Dan sekarang Yifan dan Yixing juga menghilang." Junmyeon menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding di belakangnya. Tidak mempedulikan mata Chanyeol yang hampir keluar.

"Apa maksudmu Junmyeon?" Suara Minseok menggema memenuhi ruangan. Ia berjalan masuk dengan Luhan di sampingnya. Langkahnya terburu-buru. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah saat mendengar ucapan Junmyeon.

"Yifan dan Yixing tiba-tiba menghilang. Kami sudah mencarinya, tapi kami tak menemukan sehelaipun rambut blondenya. Dan sepertinya mereka melarikan diri." Junmyeon mengangkat bahunya. Seolah menyerah dengan semua hal yang terjadi di hadapannya ini.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa mereka melarikan diri?" Suara yang sangat Junmyeon kenal itu menyapa indra pendengarannya. Membuat ia memandang tepat ke arah pintu masuk. Tidak. Ia tidak memandang pada tiga lelaki yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Tapi ia hanya memandang tepat pada lelaki yang berada di antara dua maknaenya.

Junmyeon sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar suara selembut sutra itu-menurut Junmyeon. Terakhir kali ia bisa menikmati suara itu adalah dua bulan lalu. Saat merayakan ulang tahun Tao. Bahkan saat di hari ulang tahunnya ia juga tidak bisa mendapatkan hadiah yang menurutnya sangat spesial itu.

Mata Junmyeon tepat menatap mata Kyungsoo yang juga tengah menatapnya. Terlihat sekali Kyungsoo juga terkejut mendapati Junmyeon menjadi salah satu orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu. _'Tidak diharapkan'_ batin Junmyeon.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Waktu ku tinggal mereka masih ada. Tapi waktu aku kembali mereka sudah lenyap." Kicauan Baekhyun menyadarkan Junmyeon bahwa Kyungsoo sekarang sudah berdiri beberapa meter di sampingnya. Tepatnya di samping Jongdae.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan acara ini? Pernikahan ini tidak mungkin berjalan tanpa adanya pengantin." Minseok menghembuskan nafas besar. Sepertinya ia sangat tersiksa meski ia baru mengetahui masalah ini. Menjadi paling tua mungkin membuat ia lebih bertanggung jawab.

"Sebaiknya aku berbicara dengan orang yang akan menikahkan mereka. Mungkin dia bisa memberi jalan keluar." Junmyeon sadar ia hanya berdalih. Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya berada di ruangan ini terlalu lama. Tidak. Tidak saat ia benar-benar ingin berlari ke arah lelaki bermata bulat itu dan menciumnya coret, memeluknya hingga kehabisan nafas. Mengatakan betapa ia merindukan lelaki berpipi gembil itu. Mengenyahkan segala masalah yang berhubungan denga pernikahan Yifan.

"Ide bagus, hyung. Sebaiknya kau cepat bertanya. Aku yakin dia pasti pernah menangani masalah sepeti ini." Junmyeon segera pergi. Ia hanya melemparkan senyum pada teman-temannya. Berusaha mengontrol diri agar tidak melompat ke arah Kyungsoo saat mendapat tatapan datar darinya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ia tahu Junmyeon sedang beralibi. Jadi lelaki bermarga Kim itu benar-benar berusaha menjauhinya. Setidaknya itulah pikiran Kyungsoo.

Kim Junmyeon sangat tidak pandai berbohong. Dan Kyungsoo terlalu tahu itu. Meski beberapa tahun terakhir mereka sudah tidak tinggal bersama lagi. Tapi Kyungsoo masih sangat ingat bagaimana kerutan di dahi Junmyeon muncul, matanya yang agak menyipit, serta jempolnya dan jari kelingkingnya yang ia gesek-gesekkan setiap ia sedang berbohong.

"Sebaiknya aku menyelesaikan urusan konsumsi dulu. Aku belum mengecek bagian minuman. Aku yakin mereka pasti membanjiri setiap gelas dengan Latte." Kyungsoo langsung berlalu pergi tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dan jawaban dari teman-temannya.

"Mereka aneh sekali. Perasaan tadi baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba mereka berlomba keluar. Apa ruangan ini akan segera meledak?" Jongdae hanya tersenyum saat mendapat tatapan dari Luhan yang seolah mengatakan _'tutup mulutmu atau kau mau ku bunuh!'_

"OH! AKU PUNYA IDE!" Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat manis di kepala Chanyeol. Ia hanya meringis dan mengusap kepala imutnya-menurut Chanyeol.

"BISAKAH KAU MENGONTROL SUARAMU ITU! KAU BISA MEROBOHKAN BANGUNAN INI! !" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar. Memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang berlebih itu.

"KAU PIKIR KAU BISA MENGONTROL SUARAMU, BYUN!"

"KAU JUGA TIDAK BISA MENGONTROL SUARAMU, KIM!" Suara Luhan yang sangat tegas membuat Jongdae menunjukkan dua jarinya membentuk tanda V ke arah Luhan. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak berurusan dengan hyungnya yang satu itu.

"Sudahlah! Kenapa gege malah bertengkar? Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Masalah ini tidak mungkin selesai jika kita hanya diam disini." Tao sukses membuat ketujuh lelaki yang ada di sekelilingnya menatapnya dengan mulut menganga.

Sejak kapan anak panda itu dirasuki setan? Tumben sekali ia bisa menjadi dewasa. Biasanya saja ia tidak peduli pada apapun. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya panda-Gucci-makan-panda-Gucci-makan-panda-Gucci-makan dan kembali berputar lagi.

"Ucapan Tao benar. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Apalagi para orang tua juga belum tahu acara apa sebenarnya ini." Minseok mengambil tempat duduk kosong yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia perlu istirahat. Ia merasa umurnya semakin bertambah tua, tapi kenapa masalahnya tidak habis-habis dan malah semakin bertambah.

"Maksud hyung, para orang tua belum tahu jika ini adalah acara pernikahan Yifan dan Yixing. Berarti mereka berdua tidak meminta restu orang tua mereka?" Jongdae yang memang terlalu penasaran pada apapun langsung berjongkok di hadapan Minseok.

"Aku rasa mereka sudah meminta restu. Mungkin mereka ingin membuat sebuah kejutan. Dan sekarang mereka berhasil memberi kita kejutan yang sangat _hebat_!" Luhan ingat Yixing pernah bercerita bahwa orang tuanya dan orang tua Yifan sudah menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Yifan.

"Tenang saja. Lagipula aku juga belum memberi tahu mereka bahwa ini acara pernikahan Yifan dengan Yixing. Aku hanya memberi tahu mereka bahwa ini pernikahan leader EXO." Ucapan santai Minseok malah membuat yang lain menatapanya heran.

"Kalau begitu nikahkan saja Junmyeon-hyung." Nada datar yang dikeluarkan sang maknae sangat sesuai dengan wajahnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan tujuh pasang mata yang hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

***TBC***

Oke, sebelumnya maafkan Ben yang sudah lama tidak muncul. Terimakasih untuk para reader yang berkenan membaca fic yang tiadak karuan ini. Fic ini sebenarnya sudah selesai dan terlalu lama berada di dalam laptop saya, sejak Luhan dan Tao masih aktif di EXO dulu. Karena saya pikir fic ini terlalu panjang, jadi saya memutuskan untuk membaginya menjadi dua atau tiga chapter. Saya juga ingin mengetahui bagaimana kesan para reader terhadap fic ini agar saya bisa memperbaiki beberapa kesalahan di chaper selanjutnya. Saya tidak akan banyak bicara karena saya juga bingung akan bicara tentang apa, jadi menurut kalian bagaimana?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I Though They Were A Ghost Couple Who Making Out

Author : Ben-Xing

Pairing : KyungMyeon, slight FanXing, KaiHun, LuMin

Length : 2/3

WARNING : BL, typo(s) bertebaran, EYD amburadul

Pemainnya milik diri mereka masing-masing, tapi fic ini milik Ben-Xing

.

.

.

"OH SEHUN! YA TUHAN! OH SEHUN! OH SEHUN! Sejak kapan otakmu kembali ke tempatnya? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" Baekhyun sudah sibuk memeluk dan menciumi Sehun. Sedangkan lelaki berambut blonde itu hanya bisa berusaha menghindari kecupan sayang dari hyungnya yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan itu.

"Tapi kita mau menikahkan Junmyeon-hyung dengan siapa? Kita tidak tahu siapa kekasih Junmyeon-hyung." Baekhyun langsung melepaskan Sehun saat mendengar ucapan Tao. Sehun menatap Jongin tajam saat ia mendapati Jongin yang ada di sampinya masih tertawa keras sejak Baekhyun melakukan tindakan kriminalnya-menurut Sehun.

"Dia tidak memiliki kekasih. Aku yakin itu." Setahu Chanyeol sejak Junmyeon putus dengan kekasihnya yang juga seorang gadis dari kalangan selebriti itu, ia tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar Junmyeon dekat dengan perempuan lain. Memang banyak yang menyukainya, dari kalangan selebriti juga tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Tapi sepertinya lelaki berambut hitam kemerahan itu seolah menolak menjalin hubungan yang serius.

"Junmyeon-hyung memang tidak memiliki kekasih. Tapi ia memiliki calon pengantin." Suara Jongdae membuat tujuh lelaki yang tengah sibuk berdebat mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu. Sejak kapan Jongdae berada disana. Yang memiliki kemampuan teleportasi itu Jongin, tapi kenapa Jongdae yang bisa pindah tempat?

"Apa maksudmu, Kim? Siapa calon pengantin Junmyeon?" Baekhyun yang memang pada dasarnya mempunyai sifat sebelas-duabelas dengan Jongdae langsung berjalan ke arahnya.

"Lihatlah keluar. Kau pasti mengerti." Jawab Jongdae tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk keluar ruangan. Lalu ia malah mengambil tempat pada kursi yang Minseok gunakan tadi. Sedangkan seluruh lelaki yang menempati ruangan itu, kecuali Jongdae tentunya, langsung berlari ke luar ruangan.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo!"

Suara khas wanita membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar suara itu. Sering malah. Tapi ia lupa siapa pemilik suara itu.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mencari asal suara itu.

DEG!

Dan jantungnya hampir saja lepas dari tulang rusuknya.

Di sana, sekitar tiga meter darinya, berdiri seorang wanita yang Kyungsoo tahu berumur 55 tahum. Ia sebenarnya tidak bermasalah dengan wanita. Hanya saja melihat hidung dan senyum wanita itu yang diturunkan pada anaknya membuat tangannya tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Tidak pernah ada bayangan ia akan bertemu wanita itu lagi.

"Kim-ahjumma," Sapa Kyungsoo sesopan mungkin. Ia membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat saat sudah berada di depan wanita itu.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku ahjumma. Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu memanggilku umma." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Lihatlah! Kau semakin tampan! Pipimu juga tidak berubah. Kau benar-benar imut!" Kyungsoo bisa merasakan rona merah menjalar di pipinya saat pipinya dicubit oleh wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Umma juga semakin cantik." Balas Kyungsoo dengan senyum tulus. Sedangkan wanita yang ia puji malah terkikik geli.

"Kau jangan menggodaku, Soo. Umurku sudah kepala lima. Lagipula sudah ada keriputan yang muncul di wajahku. Jika aku cantik pasti ada puluhan lelaki yang mau mengantri berkencan bersamaku. Kau tahu 'kan, aku hanya pergi berkencan dengan suamiku dan Junmyeon." Kyungsoo hanya tertawa geli. Ternyata meski umurnya bertambah, rasa humor ibu dari Junmyeon ini masih sama seperti dulu.

"Kau kemana saja? Kau sudah lama sekali tidak pernah ke rumah. Saat ulang tahun Junmyeon kemarin kau juga tidak datang. Apa kau sudah tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya?" Kyungsoo sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke rumah Junmyeon. Dulu waktu EXO masih aktif Junmyeon sering sekali mengajakanya ke rumahnya. Entah itu menghabiskan natal bersama atau sekedar kunjungan setiap bulan. Oleh karena itu Kyungsoo juga kenal baik dengan keluarganya.

"Maaf, umma. Kemarin aku ada acara pernikahan saudaraku di Jepang. Jadi aku tidak bisa pulang ke Korea. Aku janji, setelah ini aku pasti berkunjung kesana." Kyungsoo tidak yakin dengan ucapannya. Bermain ke rumah Junmyeon adalah salah satu hal yang cukup ia hindari.

"Kau berjanji 'kan? Aku rindu memasak bersamamu, Soo. Junmyeon itu benar-benar payah jika ku ajak memasak. Benar-benar seperti ayahnya." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Sejak dulu Junmyeon memang sangat tidak mungkin di ajak pergi ke dapur. Ia pasti hanya akan membuat semuanya berantakan, entah itu telur yang ia campur dengan kopi, susu yang ia campur dengan wortel, atau bahkan ramen yang ia tambahi dengan coklat.

"Anyeong, Kim-ahjumma," Sebuah sapaan yang ditujukan untuk ibu Junmyeon membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke sampingnya. Sejak kapan duo maknae itu berada di sampingnya. Apa jangan-jangan kekuatan teleportasi Jongin itu memang kenyataan? Atau Sehun sudah benar-benar mendapatkan kekuatan anginnya?

"Oh! Hai Sehun, Hai Jongin," Ibu Junmyeon tersenyum pada duo maknae itu. Seandainya saja ia tahu bahwa dua orang yang tengah tersenyum padanya itu adalah orang yang hampir membunuh anak kesayangannya karena tingkah laku mereka yang diluar kendali. Apa ia masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu?

"Oh, ya. Aku masih belum mengerti sebenarnya ini acara apa. Minseok tadi hanya bicara bahwa ini pernikahan leader EXO. Memang siapa yang akan menikah?" Kyungsoo menatap ibu Junmyeon heran. Jadi ia belum tahu kalau ini adalah pernikahan Yifan dengan Yixing.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah acara pernikahan Yi..." Belum sampai Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah ditarik paksa oleh Jongin.

"Jong, apa yang..." Sialnya kekuatan Jongin lebih besar daripada Kyungsoo. Ia hanya bisa menatap bingung saat Jongin masih menyeretnya menjauhi ibu Junmyeon.

"Maaf, Kim-ahjumma. Tapi Kyungsoo-hyung ada urusan mendadak yang sangat penting. Jadi kami harus permisi dulu. Anyeong!" Sehun langsung mengejar Jongin setelah memberi salam dan senyum terbaiknya pada ibu Junmyeon.

.

.

.

"Oh! Ini benar-benar tidak bisa percaya!" Junmyeon masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kaku. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa berwarna merah tua itu, menyandarkan tubuhnya, menutup matanya erat. Sepertinya ia baru saja mengalami hal yang tidak begitu baik.

"Kau kenapa, hyung? Kenapa tiba-tiba marah-marah sendiri?" Tao yang tengah sibuk denga makanan yang entah ia ambil darimana harus rela menghentikan acaranya demi menatap Junmyeon yang uring-uringan.

"Asal kalian tahu saja. Orang yang akan menikahkan Yifan dengan Yixing benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bicara. Ia tidak mau membatalkan pernikahan ini. Katanya pantang. Ia malah menyumpahi orang yang merusak acara pernikahan ini tidak akan pernah bisa menikah." Ucapan lugas Junmyeon berhasil membuat Chanyeol yang mengambil makanan Tao secara diam-diam menjadi tersedak. Entah itu karena makanan yang ia curi dari Tao atau karena ucapan Junmyeon.

"Ehem! Apa menurut kalian sumpah yang buruk seperti itu bisa terjadi pada orang yang baik?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal saat ketiga lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu menatapnya bingung.

"Mmm... menurutku jika orang itu seperti Junmyeon-hyung, sumpah itu tidak akan terjadi. Tapi jika orang itu sepertimu, mungkin malah akan berlipat ganda." Ucapan Jongdae berhasil membuat Tao terbahak, sedangkan Chanyeol bergumam sebal semacam 'sialan kau Kim F*cking Jongdae!'

"Bahkan ia juga akan menyumpahiku jika aku masih saja berusaha membujuknya. Ya Tuhan! Aku bersumpah aku masih ingin menikah!" Junmyeon langsung menegak habis minuman yang disodorkan Jongdae kepadanya. Kepalanya rasanya ingin pecah setelah berdebat cukup lama dengan orang yang akan menikahkan Yifan dengan Yixing itu. Hingga ia tidak memperhatikan tatapan Jongdae yang penuh arti kepadanya.

"Tenang, hyung. Kalau begitu kami akan segera mengabulkan keinginanmu." Jongdae tersenyum lebar yang malah membuat bulu kuduk Chanyeol kembali merinding.

.

.

.

"Yah! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan cengkraman Jongin yang terlalu keras saat sudah memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Sedangkan lelaki yang baru saja menyeretnya itu hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas seolah tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga. Kemana saja sebenarnya kalian?" Suara lembut Luhan membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping, tidak jauh darinya berdiri Luhan, Xiumin dan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-hyung itu. Dia sedang mengadakan pendekatan." Ucapan Jongin yang diselangi senyum anehnya itu membuat Kyungsoo menatap dengan salah satu alis terangkat. Apa maksud maknae tan itu dengan 'pendekatan?'

"Sudahlah! Sekarang cepat ganti bajumu dengan ini. Aku tidak mau menerima masalah lagi. Hari ini sudah terlalu banyak masalah!" Kyungsoo menatap setelan jas berwarna putih yang disodorkan Baekhyun kepadanya. Ia menatap bergantian wajah Baekhyun dan setelan jas tersebut secara bergantian.

"Huh? Kenapa aku harus memakai jas ini?" Seingat Kyungsoo seluruh member setuju untuk menggunakan setelan jas warna hitam semua, kecuali Yixing yang akan menggunakan setelan jas warna putih. Katanya `sih permintaan Yifan.

Dan apa-apan itu? Kenapa di saku kirinya ada sebuah hiasan bunga juga? Kyungsoo jadi ingat foto prewedding yang dikirim Yixing dua minggu yang lalu.

'Tunggu sebentar! Setelan jas dengan foto prewedding! Jangan bilang jika aku-'

"Kau akan menikah, Soo!" Minseok yang memang sangat mengerti perasaan dan pikiran Kyungsoo berkata dengan lembut. Tidak salah jika ia adalah hyung favoritnya.

Tapi sekarang masalahnya bukan Minseok yang menjadi hyung favoritnya. Hanya saja ucapan Minseok yang menggunakan nada kelewat lembut itu bisa membuat detak jantung Kyungsoo hampir berhenti. Sejak kapan lelaki berpipi gembil itu mengikuti jejak Yifan menjadi aktor?

Menikah? Yang benar saja!

"Huh? Jangan bercanda, hyung!" Senyum Kyungsoo langsung hilang saat melihat tatapan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang terlalu mengintimidasi. Memangnya Kyungsoo salah apa?

Ia tidak merasa menodai singgasana Luhan dengan kaos kaki Chanyeol yang hampir tiga bulan tidak pernah dicuci seperti yang biasa Jongdae lakukan.

Ia juga tidak memiliki ingatan pernah mencampur eyeliner Baekhyun dengan tinta spidol yang digunakan Yifan untuk belajar menggambar seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan setiap minggunya.

Ia juga sangat yakin tidak pernah mencuri atau menghabiskan bakpao Minseok seperti Sehun dan Jongin.

"Minseok serius, Soo! Kau akan menikah dalam waktu setengah jam lagi." Kyungsoo menatap horor wajah tegas Luhan. Kenapa lelaki itu terlihat sangat serius? Kyungsoo berani bertaruh demi gigi Yifan yang semakin maju bahwa Luhan tidak pernah memiliki minat dalam hal akting. Ia pasti lebih memilih menjadi pemain sepak bola.

"Dan tidak ada penolakan dalam hal ini! Kau bisa menolak jika aku mengatakan Jongdae yang semakin tinggi, gigi Yifan-hyung yang semakin berkurang, Jongin yang semakin putih, wangi kaos kaki Chanyeol yang mengalahkan parfum Musk, bahkan matamu yang semakin menyipit. Tapi demi tungkai kaki Junmyeon-hyung yang tidak pernah bertambah panjang seinci pun, kau tidak bisa menolak pernikahan ini!" Kyungsoo jadi meragukan status Baekhyun yang menjadi main vocal dan bukan main rapper.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, hyung! Bahkan aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku setuju menikah!" Kyungsoo menatap ketiga temannya itu tajam. Bagaimanapun juga ini mempertaruhkan hidupnya. Bagaiman jika ia nanti menderita setelah menikah? Bagaimana jika ia tidak mencintai pasangannya? Oh! Atau mungkin ia akan disiksa oleh pasangan hidupnya? Tunggu sebentar! Memang siapa yang akan Kyungsoo nikahi?

"Aku bersumpah kau pasti akan bahagia dengannya, Soo! Dia pasti tidak akan menyakitimu! Kalian saling mencintai! Kalian adalah pasangan yang sempurna!" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang berbicara dengan sangat riang seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo. Memang siapa yang akan menikah dengannya?

'Oh tidak! Jangan bilang jika itu -'

"HYUNG! JUNMYEON-HYUNG SUDAH DIAMANKAN!" Sehun menerobos masuk dengan wajah yang terlampau senang. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari aura gelap di sekitarnya yang mampu membunuhnya.

.

.

.

"Jongdae-ah, apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutku?" Junmyeon menggerutu kesal. Sejak tadi Jongdae sudah beralih menjadi penata rambut dan mengobrak-abrik rambutnya yang ia yakini sudah tertata rapi sebelum berangkat tadi.

"Diamlah, hyung! Kau harus terlihat lebih tampan dari kami semua! Ini adalah perni- MMMPPPP!" Chanyeol lagsung membekap mulut Jongdae. Lelaki berambut coklat itu merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa menjaga omongannya sendiri.

"Yah! Apa yang mau kau katakan? Kenapa aku harus terlihat lebih tampan dari yang lain?" Jongdae hanya bisa diam dan bertukar pandang dengan Chanyeol dan Tao.

"HYUNG! KYUNGSO HYUNG SUDAH DIAMANKAN!" Jongin masuk dengan wajah yang terlewat sumringah. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu memikirkan tatapan membunuh yang dihadiahkan Jongdae, Chanyeol dan Tao padanya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Kenapa dia diamankan?" Pertanyaan kelewat polos dari Junmyeon membuat Jongin menatapnya bingung.

"Hyung! Kyungsoo-hyung 'kan akan menikah denganmu!" Mungkin Chanyeol tadi sempat mencegah Jongdae mengatakannya. Tapi sayangnya ia hanya bisa berdiri beberapa langkah dari Jongin dengan tangan terangkat.

'Damn that Jongin's f*cking sexy mouth!'

Junmyeon menatap Jongin diam. Otak encernya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh maknaenya itu.

"Yah! Jongdae! Apa maksud ucapan Jongin itu?" Jongdae sedikit mengumpat. Yang membocorkan itu Jongin tapi kenapa ia yang terkena semprot?

Jongdae hanya menatap Chanyeol, Tao dan Jongin diam. Dan sayangnya ketiga temannya itu juga hanya bisa menatapnya diam. Ia tidak berani menatap Junmyeon yang tengah menatapnya garang seolah akan menerkamnya sekarang juga.

Jongdae menghela nafasnya kasar. Percuma saja ia menyembunyikan. Sebentar lagi Junmyeon juga pasti akan tahu.

"Ehem! Begini ya hyung, sebenarnya -"

"Tidak usah berputar-putar Jongdae! Cepat katakan!"

Jongdae hanya berani melirik Junmyeon sebentar. Junmyeon dalam keadaan marah itu benar-benar masalah besar dan harus dijauhi.

"Kau dan Kyungsoo akan menggantikan Yifan-hyung dan Yixing-hyung menikah!" Jongdae sudah mengharapkan akan adanya barang ataupun tubuh yang terbanting. Tapi ia malah menyaksikan hyung yang sangat ia hormati itu terduduk lemas di kursi yang ia tempati tadi.

"H-hyung, kau tidak marah 'kan?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada takut. Ia tidak ingin membuat salah satu hyungnya ini marah. Ia tahu selama ini Junmyeon sudah sangat sabar dan telaten dalam mengurusi ia dan member lainnya hingga akhir. Jadi ia tidak mau mengecewakannya.

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Memanya kalian mengharapkan aku marah?" Junmyeon masih dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Hyung tidak marah? Jadi hyung menyetujuinya? UWOOOOOOO-"

"Aku tidak bilang aku setuju!" Chanyeol langsung kembali diam dari acara euforinya saat mendengar ucapan Junmyeon yang terkesan lembut namun lelah itu.

"Aku bukan lagi leader EXO. Aku sudah berusaha menjaga kalian dari awal hingga akhir. Dan aku berharap setelah itu kalian bisa bertanggung jawab dan mengurus diri kalian masing-masing." Mata Tao sudah berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Junmyeon. Ia tidak pernah lupa sedikitpun bagaimana Junmyeon selalu menjadi sandaran bagi mereka setiap EXO mengalami masalah. Ia masih sangat ingat saat itu EXO menghadapi masalah, semua member tidak ada yang mampu untuk naik ke atas stage menerima penghargaan di salah satu acara musik, tapi Junmyeon dengan beraninya mewakili mereka dan berusaha tersenyum meski ia sebenarnya juga menangis.

"Hyung, jangan bicara seperti itu." Jongin kini sudah memeluk Junmyeon erat.

"Aku bangga pada kalian. Kalian sekarang telah menjadi orang yang benar-benar membanggakan. Perjuangan kita tidak akan pernah berakhir. We Are One!" Keempat member itu tidak mampu menahan tangisnya, mereka semua memeluk hyungnya yang sangat mereka sayangi itu. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka tidak merasakan waktu kebersamaan seperti dulu.

"Hiks... hiks... hhhyung... maafkan kami... hiks... hiks... hiks..." Junmyeon mengelus pelan Jongin yang ada di hadapannya. Maknaenya yang satu ini sangat dekat dengannya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu tujuh tahun trainee bersama sebelum akhirnya didebutkan. Junmyeon jadi ingat saat Jongin berusaha menahannya ketika ia akan keluar dari trainee karena tidak segera didebutkan.

"Hiks... hiks... kami selalu menyusahkanmu dan mengecewakanmu... hiks... hiks..." Semanja apapun Tao pada Junmyeon, tapi tetap saja ia akan menyayanginya. Baginya Tao adalah dongsaeng yang perlu perhatian lebih, apalagi sejak vakumnya Yifan saat itu.

"Ssshhhhh... kalian tidak pernah menyusahkanku dan mengecewakanku. Malah kalian selalu membuatku bangga. Aku yakin aku pasti tidak bisa bertahan tanpa kalian." Junmyeon memeluk empat membernya itu. Seandainya mereka bisa berpelukan bersama berduabelas mungkin akan terasa lebih bahagia.

"Huks... huks... lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan terhadap pernikahan ini?" Tanya Tao setelah mereka semua melepas pelukannya. Bagaimanapun juga ada masalah yang harus segera mereka selesaikan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita merobohkan saja bangunan ini?" Chanyeol hanya bisa kembali diam saat tiga lelaki di sekelilingnya itu menatapnya tajam. Ia jadi heran kenapa hari ini orang-orang sangat hobby memberinya death glare.

"Tunggu sebentar. Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Suara lembut milik sang guardian angel itu membuat empat lelaki yang lebih muda darinya memandangnya.

"Mmm... kenapa kalian memilihku yang menjadi pengganti Yifan? Mmm... maksudku kenapa kalian memilihku untuk menikah?" Juunmyeon menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi merinding. Ia merasa tidak yakin pada pertanyaannya sendiri. Tapi ia juga penasaran.

'Sial! Sepertinya aku salah mengambil jalan!' Junmyeon mengumpat dalam hati saat melihat Jongdae yang tersenyum atau lebih mirip menyeringai padanya. Ia juga mengutuk senyum Chanyeol yang terlalu lebar itu. Ia bersumpah lebih rela melihat mereka menangis seperti tadi daripada melihat mereka menyeringai.

"Karena hanya hyung yang bisa menikah!"

"Karena hyung sudah siap untuk menikah!"

"Karena hanya hyung yang memiliki calon pengantin!"

"Karena hyung dan Kyungsoo-hyung saling mencintai!"

"Yah! Bagaimana kalian bisa bicara seperti itu?"Junmyeon menatap horor empat lelaki di hadapannya ini. Apa-apan itu jawaban Jongin?

"Hyung! Jangan berpikir kami tak tahu hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo selama ini! Kau pikir kau bisa mengelabui kami!"

"Kau pikir kami tidak pernah melihatmu meminta morning kiss pada Kyungsoo-hyung!"

"Kau kira kami tak pernah menangkap basah kalian sedang bermesraan saat malam!"

Junmyeon mengumpat kesal. Ia merutuki pertanyaannya sendiri. Seandainya ia tidak bertanya, mungkin ia tidak akan masuk ke lubang yang sama. Percuma saja ia membuat empat membernya itu menangis. Tapi akhirnya mereka akan kembali 'menyerangnya'.

"Yah! Yang kalian lihat itu salah paham! Aku tak pernah memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Kyungsoo!" Junmyeon tahu ia tidak akan mudah melawan Jongdae, ditambah lagi ada Chanyeol dan Jongin. Pasti akan lebih sulit.

"Jika kau mengatakan ciumanmu dengan Kyungsoo saat di Cina malam itu tanpa alasan, aku pasti akan memotong leherku sendiri!" Junmyeon menatap Jongdae terkejut. Ia kira tidak ada orang yang mengetahui tentang ciuman itu. Lagipula ciuman itu juga sudah lama sekali.

'Sial!'

Junmyeon jadi mengingat rasa manis bibir plump Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku memang tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Kyungsoo!"

"Itu tidak berarti kau tidak memiliki rasa padanya, hyung. Mataku memang tak selebar milik Kyungsoo. Tapi aku juga tidak buta untuk melihat bagaimana caramu memandang Kyungsoo!" Ucapan serius Chanyeol hanya membuat Junmyeon semakin cemas. Chanyeol sangat jarang memasang wajah serius. Dan ia harus lebih waspada lagi saat Chanyeol memasangnya.

"Kau pikir kami tak sadar dengan status kalian yang masih sendiri. Kyungsoo-hyung tidak pernah memiliki kekasih, dan sejak kau putus dengan kekasihmu dari girlband itu kau juga tidak pernah memiliki hubungan lagi. Padahal jelas sekali aktris dari manajemen tetangga itu menyukaimu. Tapi kau tidak pernah menanggapinya. Bahkan orang buta saja tahu bahwa kalian itu saling menunggu."

"Ayolah, hyung! Hanya kau yang bisa melakukan ini." Tao memasang wajah polosnya yang malah membuat Junmyeon semakin pusing.

"Hyung, kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa pernikahan ini tidak mungkin dibatalkan. Sekarang hanya kau yang bisa menyelesaikannya. Semuanya ada di tanganmu." Junmyeon memandang keempat membernya yang menatapnya serius. Terlihat sekali mereka benar-benar mengharapkan persetujuan Junmyeon. Tapi ini masalah pernikahan, dan pernikahan itu sakral!

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Kami sudah tidak pernah berhubungan lagi. Terkhir kali aku menghubunginya hanya waktu ulang tahun Tao itu. Lagipula, aku juga tidak yakin ia memiliki perasaan padaku!" Junmyeon menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Tidak akan lucu jika terakhir kali ia berbicara pada Kyungsoo dua bulan yang lalu. Dan itu juga dalam keadaan yang sangat canggung. Kemudian sekarang saat mereka bertemu kembali, Junmyeon langsung mengajaknya menikah. Bahkan Junmyeon saja tidak pernah bermimpi seperti itu!

"Dengar ya, hyung! Kau hanya perlu mengatakan begini, Kyungsoo-yah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, mata bulatmu itu sudah mengikat mataku dengan sangat kuat. Pipimu yang tembam itu benar-benar membuatku ingin mencubitnya setiap saat. Bibirmu yang plump itu benar-benar membuatku ingin selalu mengecapnya. Tubuhmu yang sexy itu selalu membuatku ingin memelukmu setiap saat. Pant-"

" YAH! Sebenarnya yang mencintai Kyungsoo itu kau atau Junmyeon-hyung? Kalau begitu kau saja yang menikah dengannya!"

"JANGAN!"

Jongdae menyeringai saat melihat Junmyeon melarangnya. Sedangkan tiga member lainnya tersenyum senang. Oh sial! Junmyeon sudah masuk jebakan Jongdae!

"Nah, hyung. Kalau kau tidak mau aku menikah dengan Kyungsoo, kau harus menikahinya!" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Demi janggut merlin! Junmyeon ingin sekali menarik bibir Chanyeol hingga ke pelipisnya agar ia tidak membuatnya merinding lagi.

"Tapi bukan itu maksudku. Aku ha-"

"Sudahlah! Aku sudah tidak menerima penolakan! Sekarang, Jongin! Katakan pada Baekhyun bahwa Junmyeon-hyung ingin menemui Kyungsoo lebih dulu. Mereka akan berbicara empat mata sebentar sebelum pemberkatan!" Jongin langsung keluar dengan sangat semangat setelah memberi kedipan sebentar pada Junmyeon yang hanya bisa menatapnya diam.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau!" Kyungsoo melemparkan dasi yang akan dipakaikan Baekhyun padanya. Baekhyun boleh memporan-porandakan dapurnya, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun sedikitpun menyiapkan pernikahannya.

"Aku bersumpah, Soo. Jika kau mau menikah dengan Junmyeon-hyung aku akan rela memakai bikini keliling Incheon!" Minseok dan Luhan menatap Baekhyun kaget.

"Yah! Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu. Sudahlah hyung, aku sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi adik kesayanganmu itu. Kau urus saja sendiri!" Baekhyun memberikan dasi berwarna putih yang sudah berkali-kali Kyungsoo buang kepada Minseok. Kepalanya bisa pecah jika lama-lama menghadapi Kyungsoo yang keras kepala itu.

Minseok menghela nafas kasar. Ia menatap Luhan yang hanya menghendikkan bahunya pelan. Jika Baekhyun saja tidak mampu menundukkan Kyungsoo, berarti hanya tinggal dua orang bisa menundukkannya. Orang itu adalah dia dan Junmyeon. Dan sepertinya Junmyeon juga tidak bisa diandalkan sekarang. Tapi ia juga sudah lelah menghadapi semua urusan yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan. Jika pernikahan akan seperti ini, Minseok bersumpah tidak akan mau menikah.

"Kyungsoo-ya, dengarkan hyung sebentar. Kami semua menikahkanmu dengan Junmyeon itu bukan tanpa alasan. Kami semua sudah mengambil keputusan ini dengan pikiran yang matang."

"Tapi hyung, aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya!" Kyungsoo menggerutu. Biasanya Minseok selalu ada di pihaknya dan membelanya. Lalu sekarang siapa yang akan membelanya?

"Lalu? Hyung pikir kami tak tahu ciumanmu dengan Junmyeon-hyung di Cina malam itu. Bahkan Tao saja sempat mengabadikannya!" Kyungsoo keget dengan ucapan Sehun. Ciuman itu sudah lama sekali. Dan itu juga sebuah kesalahan.

Sial! Kyungsoo benar-benar sial! Ia jadi mengigat bagaimana hangatnya bibir Junmyeon saat itu.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menikah dengannya!" Kyungsoo mengabaikan Baekhyun yang menggerutu karena jawabannya. Bertengkar dengan Baekhyun tidak mungkin ada habisnya.

"Soo, dengarkan aku! Jika Junmyeon dan kau tidak memiliki hubungan yang istimewa. Bagaimana bisa kalian selalu berakhir di salah satu kamar kalian berpelukan dengan nyaman? Bagaiaman kau bisa membiarkannya mencubiti pipimu dan menciumimu sana-sini, padahal jika Chanyeol menyentuhnya saja sudah kau habisi? " Kelemahan Kyungsoo adalah suara Minseok yang lembut dan penuh sayang. Dan Kyungsoo membenci itu karena bisa membuatnya diam.

"Soo, kami semua tahu. Bukan rahasia lagi jika kalian memiliki hubungan yang lebih. Kalian memang bukan Yifan dan Yixing yang selalu bermesraan. Kalian pasti akan selalu saling memperhatikan satu sama lain dalam diam. Kami tahu, Junmyeon adalah yang terbaik untukmu." Kyungsoo masih saja diam. Ucapan kedua hyungnya itu benar-benar membuat mulutnya terkunci rapat. Kenapa dua hyungnya itu bertingkah dewasa? Kenapa mereka tidak bertingkah seperti biasanya saja? Kyungsoo tahu yang mereka ucapkan itu hanya karangan. Tapi juga tidak semuanya salah.

"Hyung! Junmyeon-hyung sudah siap. Ia mengajak Kyungsoo-hyung bicara berdua sekarang!" Kyungsoo berani bertaruh engsel pintu ruangan yang ia tempati sebentar lagi akan rusak. Sejak tadi dua maknaenya sudah berusaha ikut andil dalam merusaknya. Jika saja Tao juga ikut andil, mungkin pintu itu juga sudah terbelah menjadi berkeping-keping.

Tapi yang sekarang menjadi pusat pikiran Kyungsoo bukan Jongin yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Entah kenapa pikirannya malah melayang pada orang yang ia harap tidak akan bertemu dengannya untuk hari ini, satu minggu kedepan, satu bulan kedepan, satu tahun kedepan atau bahkan tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Kyungsoo terlalu malu karena skandal konyol ini.

.

.

.

***TBC***

Oke, sebelumnya maafkan Ben yang sudah lama tidak muncul dan telat update ini. Terimakasih untuk para reader yang berkenan membaca fic yang tiadak karuan ini. Karena saya pikir fic ini terlalu panjang, jadi saya memutuskan untuk mebaginya menjadi tiga chapter. Saya juga ingin mengetahui bagaimana kesan para reader terhadap fic ini agar saya bisa memperbaiki beberapa kesalahan di chaper selanjutnya. Saya tidak akan banyak bicara karena saya juga bingung akan bicara tentang apa, jadi menurut kalian bagaimana?


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo pernah mendengar sebuah nasihat bahwa 'Tuhanmu tidak akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan, tetapi Dia akan memberikan apa yang kau butuhkan.' Jadi Kyungsoo sekarang berdoa bahwa ia menginginkan Junmyeon menikah dengannya hari ini dan membutuhkan suatu hal yang bisa memperbaiki harinya mulai dari sekarang higga esok nanti. Kembalinya Yifan dan yixing mungkin, agar pernikahan ini bisa berjalan semestinya.

.

.

.

Title : I Though They Were A Ghost Couple Who Making Out

Author : Ben-Xing

Pairing : KyungMyeon, slight FanXing, KaiHun, LuMin

Length : 3/3 (END)

WARNING : BL, typo(s) bertebaran, EYD amburadul

Pemainnya milik diri mereka masing-masing, tapi fic ini milik Ben-Xing

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sejak tadi masih penasaran. Yang membuat masalah adalah Yifan dan Yixing, ditambah Chanyeol tentunya. Tapi kenapa ia yang harus menanggung sialnya. Awas saja sampai ia nanti bertemu dengan Yifan dan Yixing. Ia tidak akan segan-segan menjadikan mereka tambahan dalam masakan Ayam Gepreknya.

Gara-gara skandal konyol ini ia belum bisa mengecek minuman yang disuguhkan di acara ini. Padahal ia sudah bersumpah akan mematahakan leher kepala cetering tadi dan Chanyeol jika yang disediakan adalah Latte ataupun Graniti. Ia jadi ingat pertemuannya dengan ibunya Junmyeon saat hampir sampai di tempat minuman.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal ibunya Junmyeon, Kyungsoo jadi ingat pada orang tuanya juga. Ia 'kan belum memberitahu tentang pernikahannya, maksudnya skandalnya dengan Junmyeon ini. Bisa-bisa mereka terkena serangan jantung saat melihat anak lelaki mereka berdiri di altar dengan Junmyeon. Sial! Kyungsoo benar-benar sial!

'Kriettt!'

Kyungsoo bersumpah ia lebih mengharapkan pintu engsel itu rusak karena ulah dua maknaenya yang serampangan itu daripada harus bertemu dengan orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Kyungsoo mendongak, ia bisa melihat pantulan Junmyeon yang berdiri di depan pintu dari kaca di hadapannya. Tenang saja, Kyungsoo tidak kaget. Bukankah orang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi adalah Junmyeon?

Kyungsoo bisa melihat Junmyeon yang memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam yang ia pakai tadi. Tidak ada yang berubah memang, hanya sebuah hiasan bunga di sakunya yang menandakan ia akan segera melepas masa lajangnya.

"Hai..." Kyungsso diam. Ia masih mencerna sapaan putra kesayangan Tuan Kim itu. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa orang yang tersenyum di belakangnya itu dulu selalu membelikan apapun yang ia inginkan, ia pasti sudah memutuskan leher atau tangan orang itu dengan jurus yang baru saja ia pelajari. Tadi saja waktu bertemu Kyungsoo ia buru-buru pergi, kenapa sekarang ia malah mendatanginya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" Kyungsoo tidak beranjak dari kursinya. Ia yakin Junmyeon tahu apa maksudnya. Kyungsoo sudah tidak peduli pada lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. Pengalaman sudah mengajarkannya bahwa Junmyeon itu tidak sebaik apa yang ia kira. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo. Kim Junmyeon itu benar-benar arghgghggh...

"Aku minta maaf," Bukan, bukan kalimat itu yang Kyungsoo maksudkan. Ia tidak pernah ingin mendengar ucapan maaf Junmyeon. Baginya Junmyeon sudah terlalu...entahlah. Padahal ia mengira Junmyeon akan menjelaskan tentang skandal ini dan bertingkah seolah ia yang paling mampu, dasar tipikal leader!

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Kyungsoo itu bukan tipe orang yang suka menunggu dan basa-basi seperti orang yang masih setia berdiri di belakangnya itu. Lebih cepat itu lebih baik adalah prinsip Kyungsoo. Dan ia membenci Junmyeon karena telah merusak prinsipnya itu.

"Aku tahu aku sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan padamu," Kyungsoo yakin Junmyeon tahu bahwa ia tak suka berbelit-belit. Tapi kenapa lelaki itu masih saja berbeli-belit?

"Aku tahu, Soo. Aku dulu sangat bodoh hingga melakukan kesalahan yang fatal," Kyungsoo masih saja tidak mengerti apa tujuan Junmyeon datang menemuinya. Kalau mau membicarakan masalah yang dulu, maaf saja. Kyungsoo sudah melupakannya. Junmyeon itu sudah keterlaluan menurutnya.

"Seharusnya aku tak pantas menempati posisi ini. Aku terlalu banyak salah padamu," Kyungsoo benar-benar menghindari saat bersama Junmyeon karena ia benar-benar membenci bagaimana Junmyeon selalu membuatnya menunggu dan berharap pada setiap kata yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak pernah mengharapkan pernikahan ini," Dulu Kyungsoo pernah berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan mau lagi mendengarkan semua ucapan Junmyeon. Tidak melanggar janji adalah salah satu prinsipnya. Dan ia semakin membenci Junmyeon yang kembali merusak prinsipnya.

"Aku tahu seharusnya kau bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku," Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya bagaimana orang yang sangat lelet seperti Junmyeon itu bisa memimpin EXO. Kenapa ia baru sadar bahwa leader yang selalu dipuji kesana kemari benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Tidak cocok sekali dengan julukan Guardian Angelnya. Oh, mungkin memang benar Junmyeon itu malaikat, iya malaikat dari neraka.

"Aku yakin kau pasti menyetujui pernikahan ini karena paksaan dari Minseok-hyung dan Luhan-hyung," ditambah Baekhyun tentunya. Siapapun tolong ingatkan Kyungsoo agar tidak melempar vas bunga yang ada di sampingnya kepada Junmyeon. Ia sudah kesal mendengar semua ucapan Junmyeon yang berbelit-belit. Dan ia semakin kesal karena sejak tadi ia hanya diam saja.

"Tapi aku sudah memikirkan ini. Dan aku juga sudah mendapatkan solusinya," Sebuah solusi? Sejak tadi Kyungsoo sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tidak ketemu. Sebenarnya kemana solusi itu sembunyi?

"Apa itu?" Kyungsoo masih memasang wajah datarnya. Ia tidak mau menampilkan wajah polos atau bahagia atau apapun pada Junmyeon. Menurutnya Junmyon itu adalah orang terakhir yang boleh menikmati senyum indahnya.

"Hari ini kita menikah. Lalu besok kita bisa bercerai,"

'PLETAK!'

'ADUH!'

Kyungsoo menatap Junmyeon tajam. Ia tidak peduli pada Junmyeon yang sedang memegangi dahinya kesakitan akibat sisir yang baru saja ia lempar yang tepat mengenai dahi mulus Junmyeon. Untung saja yang ada di samping tangannya itu sisir, mungkin jika yang ada pisau, besok sudah menjadi hari kelabu bagi keluarga Kim itu. Meski sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin sekali hal itu terjadi.

"Kau pikir pernikahan ini permainan? Aku tak mengira orang yang taat sepertimu akan dengan mudah mengatakan pernikahan dan perceraian secara bersamaan!" Kyungsoo tidak peduli pada Junmyeon yang terkejut akan bentakannya. Ucapan Junmyeon tadi benar-benar membuat kesabarannya habis.

"Soo, de-"

"Kau pikir aku mainanmu, Hyung! Jangan samakan aku dengan kekasihmu yamg lain! Habis manis sepah dibuang!"

"Soo, bi-"

"Ck! Aku tak percaya bagaimana bisa aku masih mencintai orang yang tidak punya perasaan. Bagaiman bisa sampai sekarang aku masih menunggu orang yang telah mencampakkanku. Bagaimana bisa aku masih mengharapkan orang yang bahkan tidak punya hati. Ku pikir setelah aku menjauh darimu aku bisa melupakanmu. Tapi kenapa sialnya perasaan itu tidak berubah sedikitpun! Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa seorang Leader EXO tidak akan pernah bi-"

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Bentakan keras dari Junmyeon itu langsung membuat Kyungsoo diam. Semarah-marahnya Junmyeon, ia tidak pernah membentak Kyungsoo atau member lainnya hingga seperti itu.

"Soo, dengarkan aku!" Kyungsoo mengalihakan wajahnya saat Junmyeon mendekatinya. Ia tidak mau menatap lelaki di sampingnya itu. Sudah cukup baginya melakukan kesalahan sekali. Dan ia tidak mau melakukan kesalahan lagi hanya karena sepasang obsidian milik guardian angel dari neraka itu.

"Apa aku sejahat itu hingga kau tak mau menatapku?" Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kesedihan dalam kalimat yang diucapkan Junmyeon. Tapi ia tidak mau tahu. Ia tidak mau peduli lagi pada Junmyeon.

"Katakan apa maumu, hyung!" Kyungsoo berusaha berujar dengan sedatar mungkin. Ia berusaha menahan rasa yang seakan-akan mau meledak dalam dadanya. Padahal ia kira rasa itu sudah mati. Tapi jarakanya dengan Junmyeon sekarang benar-benar tidak membantunya sama sekali.

"Aku minta maaf, Soo," Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tangan Junmyeon yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia berusaha tidak terganggu akan hal itu. Ingatkan dia bahwa sejak dulu higga sekarang Kim Junmyeon itu sama saja. Sama-sama menyebalkannya karena selalu merusak jalan kerja otak Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu, kesalahanku benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan. Tapi aku bersumpah, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai mainan, aku serius padamu!" Jawaban Junmeon hanya berhasil membuat emosi Kyungsoo semakin naik saja. Yang seperti dulu dibilang serius?

"Serius? Apa yang kau maksud serius itu dengan mendekati orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu, memperlakukannya seolah ia adalah yang paling penting dalam hidupmu. Memujanya seolah kau tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba kau meninggalkannya seolah ia adalah sampah yang tak berguna."

"Cukup, Soo!" Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya saat Junmyeon langsung menariknya dalam pelukannya.

Sial! Kenapa Kyungsoo selalu terjatuh kedalam pelukan ini. Pelukan yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan hangat seakan dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Maafkan aku, Soo. Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Junmyeon yang tengah menangis, membisikkan kata 'maaf' berulang-ulang. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo melepas pelukan itu, lalu pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak mau berharap lagi pada Junmyeon, ia sudah lelah.

Tapi sentuhan Junmyeon pada rambutnya dan suara tangisan lelaki itu benar-benar membuatnya lemas. Rasanya ia tak punya tenaga bahkan hanya untuk berdiri jika saja Junmyeon tidak memeluknya erat. Selama ini sentuhan dan tangisan Junmyeon adalah hal yang sangat ia hindari.

"Cukup, hyung!" Kyungsoo tidak peduli nada memerintah pada orang yang lebih tua. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan dari Junmyeon. Sejak dulu ia sudah sadar, ia tidak mungkin bisa bersama Junmyeon. Baginya Junmyeon itu hanya seorang yang tidak mungkin ia dapatkan. Miris sekali bukan?

"Aku tidak mau mengganggumu lagi. Aku cukup sadar, aku tidak mungkin bisa menyamai kekasihmu dulu. Aku tahu kau masih mencintai perempuan itu. Dan aku tidak mau menganggu hubungan kalian." Kyungsoo tahu apa alasan Junmyeon tidak pernah memiliki kekasih sejak ia dikabarkan putus dari salah satu anggota girlband itu. Karena yang ia tahu, Junmyeon masih mencintai gadis itu. Kyungsoo tidak menyalahkan Junmyeon, bukankah ia sama saja dengan Junmyeon? Tidak bisa _move on_ huhuhu...

"Terimakasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan selama ini. Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa merasakannya," Kyungsoo tersenyum sebentar. Kemudian ia melepas genggaman Junmyeon dan beranjak pergi.

Tapi langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat tangannya bisa merasakan sebuah detakan jantung. Kyungsoo berbalik, ia bisa melihat tangannya yang tengah Junmyeon genggam menempel tepat di dada Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo membenci debaran ini. Debaran yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan merasa nyaman. Dulu Kyungsoo sangat sering mendengarkan debaran ini saat Junmyeon memeluknya. Ia selalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Junmyeon, karena menurutnya, debaran jantung Junmyeon benar-benar membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Kau masih bisa merasakan debaran ini 'kan, Soo?" Kyungsoo hanya diam. Junmyeon dengan senyum seolah ia merasa sakit benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa.

Kyungsoo mengalihakan wajahnya ke arah lain. Kemanapun, asal tidak ke arah Junmyeon. Debaran jantung Junmyeon masih sama saperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Dan Kyungsoo benci bagaimana dirinya yang merasa nyaman saat merasakan debaran itu lagi.

Junmyeon mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo saat melihat lelaki itu hanya bisa diam. Mempersempit kembali jarak di antara mereka berdua. Ia tidak bisa melepasakan Kyungsoo lagi. Cukup sekali saja ia kehilangan Kyungsoo karena kebodohannya.

"Jangan samakan dirimu dengan perempuan itu. Karena kalian memang tidak sama. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bisa merasakan debaran ini. Karena hanya kau yang bisa membuat jantungku berdebar seperti ini, Soo." Memang pada dasarnya Junmyeon dan Luhan itu sama saja, tukang gombal.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu sejak kapan Junmyeon sudah berdiri terlalu dekat di hadapannya. Ia juga tidak tahu sejak kapan ada rasa lega dalam hatinya. Seolah ada sesuatu yang kembali melengkapi bagian yang hilang.

"Tidak ada yang lain di dalam sini. Hati ini sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya. Bahkan perempuan itu tak bisa bisa membuatnya berdetak seperti ini. Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya berdetak seperti ini selain dirimu." Kyungsoo menatap mata Junmyeon. Ia berusaha agar tidak terpengaruh. Tapi sayangnya ia harus kembali menelan kenyataan bahwa Junmyeon yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Junmyeonnya dulu. Junmyeon yang selalu membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman.

"Lalu kenapa saat itu kau meninggalkanku, hyung? Kenapa kau malah bersama perempuan itu?" Kenyataan bahwa Junmyeon mengatakan yang sebenarnya memang membuatnya luluh. Tapi kenangan bahwa Junmyeon dulu meninggalkannya tidak membuatnya mudah percaya begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku, Soo. Aku pikir dulu hubungan kita tidak akan bisa dilanjutkan. Apalagi setelah kepergian Yifan. Aku semakin ragu akan hubungan kita. Aku memang benar-benar bodoh ya?" Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam melihat Junmyeon yang tertawa miris. Tawa yang sama saat kepergian Yifan dulu.

"Pada saat yang sama, saham perusahaan mulai menurun karena banyakanya masalah yang muncul. Lalu secara pribadi Youngmin-Sunbaenim menemuiku. Ia mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan masa depan EXO tidak bisa dilanjutkan dengan saham perusahaan yang terus menurun. Saat itu yang ada di kepalaku hanya kalian. Kita bekerja keras selama bertahun-tahun untuk mencapainya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kita melepasnya begitu saja." Kyungsoo menatap Junmyeon diam, rasanya ia seperti terkena dejavu. Dulu saat mereka masih aktif, saat masalah ini belum muncul, pada Kyungsoolah Junmyeon selalu menceritakan keluh kesahnya. Sebagai leader, tanggung jawabnya lebih besar dari member lain.

"Lalu ia berkata bahwa ada salah satu cara untuk membantu menaikkan saham perusahaan lagi. Salah satu cara itu adalah aku harus berkencan dengan salah satu anggota girlband. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menyetujuinya. Ia juga memintaku agar masalah itu hanya menjadi rahasia antara kami berdua." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Junmyeon terlalu erat. Kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak.

"Sejak saat itu aku berusaha menjauhimu. Kau masih ingat saat Jongin menghajarku habis-habisan karena masalah itu? Ia juga menganggapku mempermainakanmu. Aku sebenarnya juga ingin sekali menghajar diriku sendiri. Aku sangat benci diriku menyakitimu."

"Tapi aku bersumpah, Soo. Kau tidak pernah ku anggap mainan. Aku selalu serius padamu. Karena hanya kau yang ku cintai."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana ia harus bernafas. Rasanya seperti tamparan keras baginya saat tahu alasan Junmyeon meninggalkannya. Rasanya ia begitu egois, Junmyeon rela berkorban untuk dirinya dan member lainnya. Tapi kenapa ia selalu menyalahkan Junmyeon.

"Hyung, maaf-" Junmyeon langsung menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa bodoh. Ia sudah menjauhi Junmyeon beberapa tahun ini.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu," Junmyeon menciumi rambut hitam Kyungsoo. Ia sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana ia bisa memeluk Kyungsoo erat, seolah Kyungsoo hanya miliknya.

' _Kau itu jangan terlalu memanjakan mereka, hyung.'_ _Itu komentar Kyungsoo saat ia selalu memberikan kredit cardnya-yang langsung disambut gembira oleh para 'anaknya'- karena Junmyeon tidak mau melepas Kyungsoo yang masih dalam pelukannya saat mendengar Sehun cs berteriak-teriak kelaparan._

Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengira bisa merasakan pelukan ini lagi. Ia sudah berpikir bahwa semua yang pernah terjadi dulu hanya sebuah kenangan yang harus ia lupakan. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Junmyeon masih mencintainya adalah hal yang terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan.

"Kau mau memaafkanku 'kan, Soo?" Kyungsoo sebenaranya ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah melas Junmyeon. Kedua matanya basah, hidungnya merah akibat menangis. bukankah Kyungsoo pernah berkata bahwa Junmyeon itu akan terlihat tampan saat ia sedang diam. Apa Junmyeon tak sadar bahwa wajahnya ketika menangis itu benar-benar jelek.

'PLETAK!'

'AW!'

"Kau pikir aku bisa dengan mudah memaafkan orang yang sudah membuatku merana selama bertahun-tahun. Kau tahu 'kan hyung, jika Chanyeol merusak peralatan dapurku, ia harus membayar dengan kakinya. Sedangkan kau yang menyakitiku selama bertahun-tahun hanya minta maaf?" Junmyeon memegangi dahinya yang baru saja terkena tanda cinta dari Kyungsoo. Kenapa harus selalu dahinya, padahal dahinya kan salah satu aset berharganya. Tapi asal semua demi Kyungsoo dia tak akan mempermasalahkannya.

Ingatkan Junmyeon bahwa ia mungkin harus rela kehilangan Black Cardnya beberapa saat lagi. Atau mungkin lebih parahnya ia harus rela kehilangan salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Sebenarnya Junmyeon sendiri masih tidak bisa percaya bagaimana ia bisa mencintai setan berwujud burung hantu imut di hadapannya ini.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?" Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan dipertuan oleh lelaki di hadapannya ini. Dulu ketika mereka masih dekat, apapun yang diinginkan Kyungsoo, ia hanya perlu menunjuk.

Kyungsoo berpikir keras, sebaiknya apa yang harus ia lakukan pada lelaki di hadapannya ini. Black Card? Oh itu sudah pasti, Kyungsoo tidak akan melupakan benda satu itu. Tapi masalah itu masih bisa ditunda. Sekarang Kyungsoo sedang ingin sesuatu yang menantang.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin hyung memakai gaun saat pernikahan nanti," Lihatlah! Benar 'kan ucapan Junmyeon. Lelaki di hadapannya itu sebenarnya setan. Bukan manusia, apalagi malaikat.

Siapapun tolong Junmyeon! Ia tidak pernah membayangkan memakai gaun lagi. Cukup saat bersma Kyu-Line saja ia merelakan harga dirinya! Junmyeon yakin ia adalah lelaki sejati, dalam 'hubungan'nya dengan Kyungsoo saja ia yakin pasti berada di atas. Lalu apa kata dunia dan segala isinya jika melihat ia memakai gaun saat pernikahannya?

"Tapi aku tahu, disana ada para orang tua. Jadi aku tidak mau mempermalukanmu," Junmyeon bernafas lega. Setidaknya ia terhindar dari satu masalah.

"Terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Yang jelas itu harus membuatku memaafkanmu," Junmyeon tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu. Biasanya saja semua yang ia lakukan harus berdasarkan perintahnya. Walau melanggar hanya sedikit saja, oh siap-siap saja dompetmu.

"Apapun terserah aku?" Junmyeon semakin tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Oh... akhirnya ia mendapatkan tiket emasnya. Sejak dulu ia sudah memimpikan ini. Selama bertahun-tahun ia mengharapkan ini terjadi. Ya Tuhan! Junmyeon ingin sekali jungkir balik rasanya.

"Hyung, apa yang mmmmppptppttttt-" Jika Kyungsoo adalah setan, maka Junmyeon adalah raja iblisnya. Salahkan saja Kyungsoo yang mengundangnya, ya walaupun tidak secara langsung. Tapi mana mungkin Junmyeon mau kehilangan kesempatannya.

Junmyeon menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo semakin mendekat, memperdalam ciumannya. Ia bisa merasakan Kyungsoo yang mencengkram erat lengannya, berusaha mengimbangi permainannya. Oh! Betapa Junmyeon sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan bibir berbentuk hati yang selalu dipuja kesana kemari ini.

Junmyeon tidak peduli pada Jongdae yang akan menceramahinya karena tatanan rambutnya. Ia juga sudah tidak peduli pada make up ataupun bajunya. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo... dan Kyung...

"HYUNG! PENDETANYA MENCARIMU!"

'Maknae sialan!'

.

.

.

"Tadi saja katanya, 'aku tidak pernah punya hubungan dengannya, aku tidak mau menikah dengannya.' Sekarang saja tidak ada yang mau melepaskan."

"Saat aku menata rambutnya sebentar saja, ia sudah marah-marah. Sekarang Kyungsoo yang meremas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya meski berlama-lama ia rela."

"Percuma saja aku bertengkar karena dasi dengannya. Sekarang saja bajunya sudah tidak berbentuk."

"Seharusnya kita tidak mempertemukan mereka dulu. Lihat! Sekarang mereka berantakan 'kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengira Kyungsoo-hyung bisa se-agresif itu."

"Dalam kenyataannya Kyungsoo itu tidak agresif, tapi ganas!"

.

.

.

Pernikahan yang cukup dipenuhi dengan berbagai 'hiburan' itu akhirnya berakhir dengan khidmat. Walaupun Tao masih saja menangis karena terlalu terbawa suasana. Baekhyun masih saja mengoceh tentang jasnya yang digunakan Chanyeol untuk mengusap ingusnya secara sembarangan karena terlalu terharu. Jongin yang hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti, sedangkan Sehun yang terkenal dengan tampang lempengnya sudah berubah menjadi kepiting rebus saat digoda kapan mereka menyusul dua hyungnya itu.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Jongdae menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur Junmyeon. Tao sudah ada di pelukan Luhan dan Minseok yang sibuk menenangkannya di atas sofa ruangan itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk langsung mengikuti jejak Jongdae, tidak memperdulikan lelaki itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Aku tidak mau, Kim Jongin!"

"Oh, ayolah Sehun. Orang tua kita saja sudah menyetu-"

"AKU TETAP TIDAK MAU, KIM JONGIN!"

Itu suara Sehun yang masih bertengkar dengan Jongin. Memang Sehun yang tidak mau atau Jongin saja yang terlalu kebelet menikah juga tidak jelas.

"Berikan padaku, Soo. Biar aku saja yang membawanya." Junmyeon berusaha merebut koper yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi lelaki bermata bulat itu tidak memperdulikan lelaki yang sudah sah menjadi suaminya dan memilih pergi meninggalkannya ke kamar mandi.

"Lihatlah! Baru menikah saja Junmyeon-hyung sudah seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seprotektif apa dia saat Kyungsoo hamil." Komentar Jongdae yang entah sejak kapan sudah berjajar nyaman dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seperti ikan yang sedang dijual di pasar.

"AKU BISA MENDENGARMU KIM JONGDAE!" Meski Kyungsoo berada di dalam kamar mandi. Tapi telinganya masih cukup bisa mendengar ucapan Jongdae.

"Hyung! Jangan senyum-senyum seperti itu! Senyummu mengerikan!" Sehun hanya bisa begidik ngeri melihat Junmyeon yang sedang tersenyum tanpa henti di depan kamar mandi.

"Jangan dilarang, Hun! Apa kau tak tahu ia baru saja kejatuhan durian dari langit?" Luhan ikut berkomentar. Junmyeon memang sudah gila sepertinya. Sejak tadi ia tidak berpindah sedikitpun dari posisinya sebelumnya, di depan kamar mandi. Dengan senyum yang cukup 'mengerikan'.

"Memang langit bisa menghasilkan durian?" Entah meski umur berapa saja, jika pada dasarnya Tao memang polos, ia akan tetap polos.

"Sebahagia-bahagianya kejatuhan durian. Lebih nikmat belah durian." Entah ini Jongin yang sedang konslet atau memang ia yang tidak sambung. Sedangkan Sehun yang baru saja mendapatkan kedipan mata darinya hanya menatapnya sebal.

"Aku sering membelah durian, tapi rasanya biasa saja." Kedelapan orang lainnya hanya bisa sweetdrop. Pada dasarnya Tao itu polos, meski Sehun atau Jongin berusaha 'menodainya', mereka tidak akan bisa.

'Tok! Tok! Tok!'

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuat kesembilan kepala yang sedang memenuhi ruangan itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seingat mereka tidak ada yang diundang kesini. Para keluarga tadi juga sudah pamit pulang semua.

"Baek, bukakan pintunya!" Baekhyun sedikit mendengus sebal. Ia itu bukan maknae, kenapa ia yang disuruh-suruh. Dengan sedikit kesal, ia menyeret kakinya menuju pintu kamar Junmyeon. Tangannya terulur dengan malas menekan knop pintu tersebut.

'Cklek!

'BLAM!'

"SETANNNNNNN!"

Baekhyun langsung meloncat ke atas kasur, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, membuat Chanyeol dan Jongdae terjungkal ke lantai. Sedangakan Tao yang sudah mulai diam langsung meringkuk kembali pada Luhan dan Minseok saat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun tadi.

"Yah! Baek! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Jongdae melempar bantal pada Baekhyun, tidak terima karena ditindas oleh lelaki ber-eyeliner tebal itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak menggubris, ia masih setia meringkuk di bawah selimut.

"Yifan? Yixing?"

Di ambang pintu kamar Junmyeon berdiri dua lelaki yang sejak tadi sudah membuat pusing hampir semua orang. Pakaian mereka tidak berbentuk, wajah mereka kusut, tidak juga sih, mungkin hanya Yifan saja. Wajah Yixing tetap lembut seperti biasa. Tapi yang perlu diperhatikan adalah tatapan Yifan yang lebih tajam daripada pisau dapur Kyungsoo itu.

"Hey! Kalian kemana saja? Kalian tahu kalian hampir membunuh kami semua!" sepertinya Luhan masih tidak terima dengan apa yang terjadi tadi, suaranya saja hampir sama kerasnya dengan Jongdae.

"Gege, kalian tadi kemana? Kami mencarimu kemana-mana tapi tidak ketemu. Apa kalian diculik?" Tao memang pada

"Kami tadi di kamar mandi." Ucapan tenang namun dengan suara baritone milik Yifan berhasil membuat para lelaki di hadapannya itu mengernyitkan dahi. Sejak tadi mereka mencari hingga hampir mati, dan ternyata dua orang itu ada di kamar mandi. _Someone call the doctor, please!_

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian tadi mendapat telfon dari Chanyeol bahwa cincin kalian tertinggal di kamar?" Yixing mengangguk setuju. Yifan dan Yixing baru saja menceritakan kejadian bagaimana dia bisa menghilang pada saat pernikahan nanti tanpa tahu ada salah satu teman mereka yang bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri.

"Untung saja tadi ada pelayan yang membersihkan kamar, jadi kami minta tolong padanya. Saat kami menuju tempat acara malah kami diberitahu bahwa acara sudah selesai." Semua orang dalam ruangan itu mengangguk, mulai mengerti dengan drama FanXing yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jadi Chanyeol, bisakah kau menjelaskan sesuatu kepada kami?" itu suara Junmyeon yang kelewat datar. Lebih baik disemprot Baekhyun habis-habisan daripada disuguhi suara Junmyeon yang seperti itu. Sebelas pasang mata menatap Chanyeol tidak sabar, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tertawa garing, atau lebih takutnya bingung menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Eh... mm.. itu... tadi-"

"Cepat katakan kalau kau masih ingin hidup!" Suara Luhan menggelegar memenuhi ruangan, tidak cocok sekali dengan pujian cantik yang dielu-elukan padanya.

"Tenanglah, lu. Biarkan Chanyeol menjelaskan dulu." Biasa lah, Minseok harus pandai-pandai meluluhkan rusa yang sedang mengamuk itu.

"Mnn... aku tadi kehilangan cincin pernikahnnya. Sudah ku cari kemana saja tapi tidak ada. Aku kira kemungkinan tertinggal di kamar. Akhirnya aku pun menelfon Yifan dan Yixing-hyung untuk mengambil di kamarku. Tapi ternyata urusanku sudah selesai, dan aku bisa langsung menuju kamarku untuk mengambilnya. Sampai disana aku tidak menemukan Yifan dan Yixing-hyung, aku pikir mereka tidak pergi kesana. Setelah menemukan cincinnya, aku bergegas keluar, tapi saat aku akan keluar aku mendengar suara aneh dari kamar mandi. Aku mendekati kamar mandi untuk memastikan, aku ingin membukanya. Tapi karena aku takut aku malah menguncinya. Dan satelah itu aku langsung keluar dari kamar."

Penjelasan panjang lebar dari Chanyeol berhasil membuat sebelas orang itu melongo. Demi apapun bukan ini yang Chanyeol harapkan. Ia lebih mengharapkan ...

"YA PARK CHANYEOL! KAU MAU KUBUNUH DENGAN CARA APA!" Luhan sudah menarik kerah baju Chanyeol yang tentu saja langsung dilerai Minseok. Oh Ssang-namja!

"PARK! KAU!" Jongdae dan Baekhyun sudah pasti mencakar Chanyeol kalau saja Jongin dan Sehun tidak memegangi mereka. Sedangkan hidung Kyungsoo sudah kembang kempis ingin menghabisi Chanyeol. Tentu saja dengan Junmyeon yang sibuk menangkannya.

"KAU!" Yifan sudah menatap tajam Chanyeol yang sangat ia yakini ia bisa saja mati dengan tatapan itu, sedangkan Yixing sebagai orang yang cintai damai tentu saja berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar. Semua sudah terjadi. Lagipula semua ini ada manfaatnya. Mungkin Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo-hyung tidak akan akur dan menikah kalau Yifan dan Yixing-ge tidak menghilang. Yifan dan Yixing-ge kan masih bisa menikah nanti, dan itu sudah pasti. Sedangkan Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo-hyung jika tidak dalam keadaan darurat seperti tadi pasti masih akan percaya dengan ego masing-masing. Ini juga bukan semua salah Chanyeol-hyung, Yifan-ge juga salah, kalau saja tadi dia bisa mengontrol hormonnya dan tidak menyerang Yixing-ge di kamar mandi mungkin Chanyeol-hyung juga tidak akan menguncinnya." Dan sebelas orang itu hanya bisa melongo mendengar rentetan kalimat yang keluar dengan lancar dari mulut panda Cina itu. Jika yang bicara adalah Minseok atau Junmyeon itu biasa, tapi ini panda Cina, demi apa panda Cina mereka itu?

"YA! TAO!"

END

#kabuuurrrrrrr


End file.
